


six o'clock sharp

by bulletdart



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletdart/pseuds/bulletdart
Summary: "Is there anything you'd like? Dinner? A bath? Me?"





	six o'clock sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terundoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terundoru/gifts).



> increasing the amount of saegoku in this world one tiny drabble at a time

“I’m home!”

 

Sengoku kicks off his shoes with a sigh and slips his feet into his indoor shoes. 

 

"Welcome back," a voice echoes from within the house. Saeki emerges from the kitchen wielding a knife and donning an apron. "Is there anything you'd like? Dinner? A bath? Me?"

 

Sengoku laughs and flicks Saeki in the shoulder as he walks past him into the kitchen. "None of the above." Saeki frowns at his back. "At least not right now. I can cook dinner tonight. It's my turn anyway, right?"

 

"Ah, I had forgotten about that. I already put some water on the stove to boil. I was going to make some clam chowder."

 

"In that case," Sengoku says, pulling another apron out of the cupboard and putting it on, "we can cook together. I can help cut up the vegetables. It'll be just like when we first moved in together and were figuring out how to cook."

 

Saeki laughs at that. "It's somewhat of a relief that we both already knew the basics. It wouldn't've been very good if we'd cut our fingers off or burned the apartment down."

 

Sengoku solemnly places a hand on his chest and makes direct eye contact with Saeki. "You may not have set the apartment on fire, but you did set my heart aflame."

 

Saeki shoves his shoulder. "You don't have to use your corny lines on me. We're already dating."

 

"Didn't you fall for me because of my charms?"

 

"If anything, I fell for you in spite of them."

 

"But you are admitting that you fell for me."

 

"Well, yeah. I mean, I literally just said that we're dating."

 

There's a sudden rushing noise and both of their faces snap in the direction of the oven. "Damn! I forgot to turn the heat down." Saeki moves across the kitchen in a flash, flicking off the stove as boiling water bubbles up and out of the pot.

 

Sengoku tosses a dish towel at Saeki, who catches it easily and starts to wipe the water off the cooler areas of the stove. "Well, that's a bust. At least nothing was in the pot besides water."

 

Sengoku frowns for a second before asking: "Do you wanna retry and keep cooking or do you just wanna go eat out?"

 

Saeki raises an eyebrow at that. "What, so you can just check out girls the whole time?"

 

Sengoku throws his hands in the air defensively. "I never said that. But I promise that I won't even hit on the waitress."

 

"Really?"

 

"Well. I won't ask her for her number."

 

Saeki snorts. "Well, I suppose that's the best I can hope for." He turns around and looks seriously at Sengoku. "Let your eyes wander, but always let them land on me in the end."

 

"And you got on my case for spouting corny lines." Sengoku wraps an arm around Saeki's waist and presses a kiss to his temple. "But I can promise you, in the end, I'll always belong to you."

 


End file.
